Nori Nieves
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Esta es la historia de la princesa Nori Nieves, hija de los reyes Rozen y Alice, y de las aventuras que vivirá la princesa a raíz de la envidia y la maldad de su madrastra. En esta aventura Nori Nieves conocerá a familiares alquimistas que resultan ser hermanas de su madre, y éstas le ayudarán a sobrevivir del acoso de la reina y lograr su feliz final. Oneshot con final yuri.


**Advertencia:** Rozen Maiden es propiedad exclusiva de PEACH-PIT. Esta historia es sólo una parodia que me gustaría presentarles para que disfruten sin pagarme (¿cómo podría hacer para que me paguen?)

**Nori Nieves**

En un reino muy, muy, pero muy lejano, en un lugar de La Mancha de cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme (XD), a cambio de la muerte de la reina Alice, había nacido una niña de belleza sin igual que enamoraba a cualquiera que se le ocurriera verla, hija del poderoso rey Rozen, un hombre que era respetado y amado por su pueblo por su trato justo, recto y bondadoso. Los aldeanos aclamaban a la adorable bebé, que por decreto del rey Rozen se decidió que el reino entero votaría para decidir el nombre de la hermosa criatura, cuyo nombre final fue Nori Nieves. Todo era felicidad y sonrisas cada vez que se contaba con la presencia de la pequeña que, aunque era muy inocente, todos la trataban con el más sincero respeto y cariño, todo eso tan solo para que la hermosa niña de lentes siguiera sonriendo.

Pero no todo lo que brilla es oro como dice cierto refrán, y en esta ocasión un brillo engañoso aparecería para amenazar la apacible y feliz vida del reino. Un día el rey Rozen anunció su intención de casarse nuevamente, esta vez con una chica proveniente de otro reino todavía más lejano que éste, tanto que de ese lugar sí que no tengo ni idea (XD). La joven noble, de nombre Mitsu, era una chica de un carácter un tanto vanidoso y ególatra, pero que fue capaz de enamorar al rey gracias a su desbordantes rostro y atributos, los mejores entre cualquier chica en todo el reino, y esto lograba hacer babear al rey que tenía como defecto único el hecho de que era un poco pervertido.

Durante algunos años, el reino y el tiempo en este seguían sin cambios significativos, pero un día el rey Rozen enfermó de gravedad, y a pesar de todos los intentos de los médicos por restablecer su salud, éste al final acabaría muriendo a causa de sus dolores y padecimientos, dejando en estado de orfandad a la pequeña criatura que sufrió mucho al saber de este fallecimiento, y no sólo ella, sino que el reino entero también se tomó de muy mala manera el fallecimiento de su rey, guía y modelo a seguir para garantizar felicidad al reino. Luego de los funerales la viuda Mitsu tomó para sí todo el poder que podía poseer como reina, y repentinamente lanzó un decreto de que ninguna mujer en el reino podía ser más hermosa ni tener un cuerpo más apetecible que ella, y si así ocurriese dicha mujer sería ejecutada en público, causando terror y preocupación entre los pueblerinos, y sobre todo a los pervertidos que no tuviesen oportunidad de ver de lejos siquiera al portento que era la reina.

Para poder asegurar su supremacía como la mujer más hermosa y escultural del reino, la reina Mitsu trajo de sus remotas tierras un espejo mágico que tenía el poder de decir con precisión absoluta quién era la mujer más bella y con mejor cuerpo, y decidió colgarlo en la pared de su habitación.

Mitsu: Espejo en la pared, dime con la sinceridad que te caracteriza y alimenta mi vanidad ¿quién es la mujer que está más buena en todo el reino?

Jun: A mí no me cabe duda alguna de que si alguien merece tal honor, ese alguien es su alteza- respondió el espejo, haciendo que la reina diera brincos de alegría.

* * *

**Tiempo después**

La reina no se había ocupado en todo ese tiempo del cuidado de su hijastra, por lo que fueron los pueblerinos quienes se encargaron de criarla y educarla, prácticamente. Llegaría el día en que ella cumpliese los 16 años y todos en la aldea estaban de acuerdo en que era la chica más hermosa de todo el reino, y esto causó gran preocupación entre los aldeanos, pues tarde o temprano esto llegaría a oídos de la vanidosa reina Mitsu.

Aunque todavía seguía siendo inocente e ingenua a más no poder, la princesa Nori Nieves seguía siendo tratada con el mismo cariño y respeto de siempre, por lo que jamás tenía que preocuparse de aquello que ella desconocía que según recordaba lo llamaban "engaño", "mentiras" y "aprovechado", aunque eso no significaba que no hubiesen quienes deseaban tenerla como esposa, por el contrario, todos los días se aparecían como mínimo 25 pretendientes nuevos, siempre con extravagantes regalos, odas y declaraciones para cortejar a la bella princesa.

¿?1: Sé mi esposa, por favor.

¿?2: Elígeme a mí, que soy rico.

¿?3: Yo te podría proteger de la malvada de tu madrastra.

Nori: Vamos, vamos- decía nerviosa la inocente princesa-. He leído que es normal a la edad de ustedes que yo les guste y que me quieran, pero todavía soy joven y quisiera esperar antes de casarme.

Todos los pretendientes se retiraban rendidos por ahora, pero al día siguiente sin duda lo volverían a intentar.

* * *

**Palacio real**

Mitsu: Espejo en la pared, dime con la sinceridad que te caracteriza y alimenta mi vanidad ¿quién es la mujer que está más buena en todo el reino?

Jun: ¿Te... soy sincero o... alimento tu vanidad?- preguntó titubeante el espejo cuatro-ojos.

Mitsu: ¿A qué te refieres, espejo en la pared?- preguntó sorprendida la reina al no escuchar la respuesta de costumbre.

Jun: Bueno... si te soy sincero...- dudaba el pelinegro- tú sigues siendo la mejor dotada aún en el reino, pero el rostro más hermoso ahora pertenece a otra chica.

Mitsu: ¿Y de qué chica estamos hablando?- dijo apretando los dientes enfurecida.

Jun: El rostro más hermoso de todos pertenece nada más y nada menos que a Nori Nieves.

Mitsu: ¡Entonces Nori Nieves ha de morir para mi propio beneficio!- exclamó la demente reina- ¡ENJU, VEN RÁPIDO!

El mencionado llegó rápidamente para recibir la instrucción real y ejecutarlo sin dudar.

Enju: ¡A sus órdenes, majestad!

Mitsu: Llevad a Nori Nieves al bosque y aseguradte de que están solos, y cuando ello ocurra debéis quitar la vida de su ser. Luego de ese acometimiento cortad sus senos y traedlos a mi merced como prueba de su deceso.

Enju: ¿Me lo podría explicar como la gente normal, por favor?- preguntó el juguetero con cara de WTF.

Mitsu: Que la mates en el bosque, le cortas los pechos y los traes para asegurarme- dijo impaciente la reina.

Enju: ¡Inmediatamente cumplo con mi deber!- el juguetero dio media vuelta y se retiró a paso ligero del aposento real.

Mitsu: ¿Hay alguien más que deba matar para que yo sea la más hermosa y voluptuosa de todo el reino, espejo en la pared?- volteó a ver al espejo cuatro-ojos.

Jun: Pues no- respondió simplemente el pelinegro-. Si Nori Nieves muere, no habrá en todo el reino mujer alguna que pueda cuestionar tu belleza total.

Mitsu: ¡Perfecto, entonces sólo debo esperar!- finalizó muy satisfecha la reina.

* * *

**El bosque**

El juguetero llevó, a base de engaños, a la inocente princesa hasta la espesura del bosque, y al llegar la chica fue a donde estaban unos árboles.

Nori: ¡Qué lindos son estos lo-que-sea!- dijo maravillada la chica- ¿Es a esto a lo que llaman árboles, Enju-kun?

Enju: Pues así es, princesa- dijo sin prestar atención el juguetero, porque estaba sacando una enorme hacha y empieza a acercarse sigilosamente a la descuidada princesa.

Justo cuando tenía el hacha el alto, el juguetero se detuvo de pronto. El sólo ver a la joven le daban más ganas de violarla que de matarla.

Enju: _"Oh, demonios. Es tan adorable esta princesa, realmente sería lamentable si la mato. No quiero matarla, pero tampoco puedo violarla. Si lo hago, Barasuishou podría enfadarse conmigo, podría exigirme el divorcio y no querría llamarme nunca más _otou-sama_, con lo que me gusta que me ella me llame así..."_

Nori: ¿Ocurre algo, Enju-kun?- pregunta inocentemente la joven princesa.

Enju: Debes correr, princesa.

Nori: ¿Qué cosa?- la princesa no había entendido el mensaje del juguetero.

Enju: Tu madrastra, la reina Mitsu, te quiere muerta- confesó el hombre-. Fui enviado por ella para asesinarte para que ella siga siendo la más hermosa de todo este reino, pero no puedo matarte. Eres tan linda y adorable que si no fuera porque estoy casado te violaría aquí y ahora- Nori Nieves se veía confundida por lo último.

Nori: ¿Qué es violar, Enju-kun?

Enju: ¡Nada, no es nada!- dijo algo alterado el juguetero- Pero más importante, querida Nori Nieves, debes huir de aquí. Debes irte más allá de los límites del reino para que la reina no te encuentre, porque si lo hace te va a matar sin piedad. Corre por favor, Nori Nieves.

La princesa, al saber de las verdaderas intenciones de su madrastra, acató a la sugerencia de Enju y se fue corriendo a la espesura del bosque. Y así la princesa desapareció de la vista del juguetero, que ahora se encontraba con un nuevo dilema.

Enju: ¿Ahora a quién debo matar para cortarle sus pechos y presentarlos a esa psicópata reina?- de pronto aparece una chica que estaba recogiendo flores

Tomoe: Señor, tome esta flor- dijo inocente la castaña.

Enju de pronto sonrió de una forma extraña y maléfica. Sus problemas habían quedado resuelto tan pronto como se habían presentado.

* * *

**Con Nori Nieves**

La princesa corrió tanto como pudo para alejarse de la aldea, pues ya sabía de las malévolas intenciones de su madrastra, y eso asustaba mucho a la chica. Nunca había sabido de alguien que le quisiese hacer algún mal, y ahora que conocía a alguien así estaba aterrorizada, más de lo que nunca se había asustado por el coco o algún otro monstruo imaginario. Después de una distancia que no supo medir, corriendo desesperada y tropezándose cada cinco pasos, llegó a un claro que le permitió ver algo bastante interesante.

En medio de una gran cantidad de árboles había una casa que parecía de muñecas, adornada con una serie adornos que daba a la casa una belleza increíble y una sensación acogedora de sólo verla. La princesa se acercó maravillada a aquella casa y entró olvidando tocar la puerta. El interior de la casa tenía un ambiente encantador, con estantes que tenían juegos de tazas y teteras guardadas en orden, muebles mullidos que estaban colocados para ver la televisión, que se encontraba pegada a la pared, que tenía una enorme cantidad de retratos de los difuntos reyes Rozen y Alice, además de varias chicas que la princesa no supo reconocer.

Nori: ¿Esos son papá y mamá?- preguntó la princesa acomodando sus lentes.

Sólo veía los retratos en los que aparecía sus dos padres juntos ¿Acaso esta era una casa veraniega que su padre nunca le contó? Pero también destacaban las fotos en las que aparecía una joven Alice que estaba abrazada y muy sonriente con un total de siete chicas que en su mayoría eran muy distintas. Nori Nieves deseaba saber quienes eran esas chicas.

Shinku: ¿Quién eres y qué haces de aquí?

La princesa casi atraviesa el techo a causa del susto, y encuentra que acababan de entrar siete chicas que eran idénticas a las que aparecen en los retratos.

Kanaria: Hola, tierra a chiquilla-kashira- dijo curiosa la peliverde.

Nori: Oh, lo siento mucho- se excusó la princesa-. Mi nombre es Nori Nieves, y vengo huyendo de mi malvada madrastra porque le molesta que algunos crean que soy más bonita.

Suigintou: Ya veo, así que tú eres la de los rumores- dijo la peliblanca. Eres ni más ni menos que la hija única de nuestra hermana mayor Alice.

Nori: ¿Quéeeee?- se sorprendió la princesa- ¿Ustedes son hermanas de mi madre?

Souseiseki: Así es, de hecho.

Suigintou: Deberíamos presentarnos adecuadamente a nuestra linda sobrina ¿no creen, chicas?

Suiseiseki: ¡Hagámoslo entonces, desu!

Suigintou: Yo soy la rosa negra. Mi nombre es Suigintou.

Kanaria: Yo soy la rosa amarilla. Mi nombre es Kanaria-kashira.

Suiseiseki: Yo soy la rosa verde. Mi nombre es Suiseiseki-desu.

Souseiseki: Yo soy la rosa azul. Mi nombre es Souseiseki.

Shinku: Yo soy la rosa roja. Mi nombre es Shinku.

Hinaichigo: Nano nano nano nanooo.

Suigintou: Quiere decir que ella es la rosa rosa, y que su nombre es Hinaichigo- tradujo la ojimagenta.

Kirakishou: Y yo soy la rosa blanca. Mi nombre es Kirakishou.

Shinku: Y nosotras somos...- de pronto las siete se unen en una formación.

Todas: ¡LAS SIETE ROZEN MAIDEN!- dijeron en perfecta sincronía.

La princesa empieza a echarse a reír, haciendo que algunas de las anfitrionas se sintieran ofendidas.

Suiseiseki: ¿Pero qué te parece tan gracioso-desu?- pregunto haciendo un puchero.

Nori: ¡Es... es q-que parece que... fueran más bien las Freezer Maiden- dijo con dificultad la princesa.

Souseiseki: ¿Y cómo es eso que somos las Freezer Maiden?

Nori: Es que esa formación es como la de las fuerzas especiales Ginyu- dijo divertida la princesa.

Kanaria: Hinaichigo prefiere que nos conozcan más bien como "las fuerzas especiales Unyuu", ¿verdad-kashira?- dijo la italiana.

Hinaichigo: Nano nano nano nano nano nano- canturreó muy feliz la francesa.

Nori: Lo siento mucho, prometo no seguir burlándome- dijo la joven princesa, y las demás respondieron con una sonrisa.

Shinku: ¿Qué es lo que te trae a esta visita inesperada, Nori Nieves?- preguntó la inglesa, haciendo que la hermana mayor se diera un facepalm.

Suigintou: Ella nos acaba de decir que su madrastra la quiere matar porque Nori Nieves es más bonita- dijo mirando molesta a la inglesa-. Yo no sé porqué Alice te nombro nuestra líder antes de casarse, con lo olvidadiza e irresponsable que eres.

Suiseiseki: Fue durante la despedida de soltera de Alice-desu- señaló la alemana mayor-. Aquella vez bebimos como nunca antes habíamos bebido, y Alice llegó a beberse un barril ella sola, fue muy hilarante-desu.

Souseiseki: No deben pelear, chicas- medió la alemana menor.

Kirakishou: Pero si no mal recuerdo, Souseiseki onee-sama- dijo con tono distraído la finlandesa-, tú intentaste envenenarnos a todas para ser tú quien se casara con el rey Rozen.

Suiseiseki: ¡No me recuerdes eso, por favor-desu!- dijo temblando la alemana mayor.

Hinaichigo: Nano nano nano.

Souseiseki: Pero ya los tiempos han cambiado, y estamos trabajando juntas, ¿no?

Kanaria: Desde que Alice se fue, nosotras hemos estado trabajando conjuntamente por años para ser tan hermosas como ella-kashira- dijo soñadora la italiana.

De pronto las siete hermanas se encontraban enfrascadas en una acalorada y emocionante discusión, mientras la princesa sólo podía ver con una gota en su cabeza.

* * *

**Palacio real**

Mitsu: ¿Habéis traído lo que os he encargado?- preguntó de manera tenebrosa la reina.

Enju: No entiendo lo que está diciendo- dijo un tanto dudoso el juguetero-. ¿Podría decirme lo mismo pero en idioma moderno?

Mitsu: De acuerdo- dijo con fastidio-. Te estaba preguntando que si habías traído los pechos de Nori Nieves.

Enju: ¡Oh, eso era! Le informo que sí traje sus pechos, así como también traje su brasier.

Mitsu: Perfecto, entonces te exijo que me los muestres.

Enju: Al parecer el brasier es apenas de copa B, eso es muy pequeño- dijo el juguetero arqueando una ceja.

Mitsu: ¡Jajajaja! Mi hijastra después de todo jamás tuvo oportunidad alguna ante mis atributos- la reina hace rebotar sus senos, casi logrando una hemorragia nasal de parte de Enju.

Luego de eso, el juguetero se deshizo de los trozos de cuerpo que había arrancado a aquella niña y se retiró a su casa, donde su esposa Barasuishou le recibiría con su acostumbrado "Bienvenido a casa, otou-sama". Pero este fragmento de la historia trata de la demente reina, quien estuvo celebrando durante varios días el supuesto de que ella era la mejor de todo el reino.

Mitsu: Espejo en la pared, dime con la sinceridad que te caracteriza y alimenta mi vanidad ¿quién es la mujer que está más buena en todo el reino?

Jun: A mí no me cabe duda alguna de que si alguien merece tal honor, ese alguien es su alteza- respondió el espejo pelinegro.

Mitsu: ¡Ahora sí que no hay quien pueda rivalizar conmigo, jajajajaja!

* * *

**Días después**

Para aquellos que creían que las locuras de la reina Mitsu hasta aquí llegaban, se llevarían un terrible chasco cuando se supo que para mantener su supremacía física, la reina decidió extender su superficial decreto mucho más allá de las fronteras, por lo que ahora ya no sólo bastaba el estar fuera de las fronteras del reino para salvarse de la ira de la ambiciosa reina, dando a mostrar así que ahora de verdad había perdido la cabeza.

Enju: Mierda, esto es malo.

Barasuishou: ¿Ocurre algo, otou-sama?- preguntó su esposa.

Enju: Querida, ¿te acuerdas de la misión que me había dado la reina para asesinar a Nori Nieves?

Barasuishou: Pues sí lo recuerdo, otou-sama. Aquella orden tan despreciable que te dio la reina- la chica amatista miraba furiosa en dirección al castillo-. ¿Pero por qué te acuerdas de eso tan repentinamente, otou-sama?

Enju: Pues resulta que esa vez no maté a Nori Nieves, sino que le permití huir al bosque- dijo muy pálido el juguetero.

Barasuishou: Espero que el cielo cuide del destino de mi amiga- dijo en modo dramático la chica.

* * *

**Palacio real**

Mitsu: Espejo en la pared, dime con la sinceridad que te caracteriza y alimenta mi vanidad ¿quién es la mujer que está más buena en todo el reino?

Jun: Debido a que extendiste las fronteras del decreto, significa que debo juzgar a más mujeres- respondió con fastidio el cuatro-ojos-, pero igual ya te voy a decir. La mujer que detenta el mejor cuerpo sigues siendo tú, pero el rostro más bello corresponde a Nori Nieves.

Mitsu: ¿Pero de qué estás hablando?- preguntó sorprendida la reina- Se supone que poseo el rostro más bello de todos, y que esa niña está muerta.

Jun: A mí me consta que Nori Nieves está viva, y que ella es la poseedora del rostro más hermoso de todos, y deberías tener cuidado de la proyección a la que llega su cuerpo.

Mitsu: ¿Qué estás diciendo? Si ella apenas es una B.

Jun: No te dejes engañar, en realidad ella es D.

Mitsu: ¿Copa D?- pregunta horrorizada la reina.

Jun: Así es, y te sugiero que tengas cuidado, porque sé que su madre Alice era igual en busto cuando tenía su edad, y para el día de su boda con el rey Rozen, ella llegó a poseer copa G- dijo sabiondo el espejo cuatro-ojos.

Mitsu: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

**Casa de las Rozen Maiden**

Desde que la princesa había llegado hasta las legendarias Rozen Maiden, todo había sido mucho más apacible... para las hermanas. Nori era quien tenía que limpiar la casa, cocinar, preparar el té, pulir los pisos, lavar el baño, barrer las hojas de la puerta, comprar la comida, leerle cuentos de hadas a Hinaichigo, lavar la ropa, tender las camas, planchar, zurcir, preparar el baño caliente de todas las hermanas, etc, etc, etc, etc, etc. Pero la chiquilla, con la inocencia que la caracterizaba, no cuestionaba ni uno solo de los deberes que le habían impuesto.

Nori: Aquí tienes, tía Shinku-chan- servía el té de la rosa roja.

Shinku: Tiene un buen aroma- señaló la inglesa-. Veo que has mejorado considerablemente tus habilidades desde que te hemos puesto a cargo de todos los quehaceres domésticos.

Suigintou: Es verdad, deberíamos llevarla algún día a nuestro negocio familiar- dijo la prusiana mientras degustaba su té.

Nori: ¿De qué trata el negocio familiar?- preguntó muy interesada la princesa.

Souseiseki: Nosotras somos alquimistas del cuerpo de las mujeres- respondió afable la alemana menor-. Hemos trabajado por años en tónicos y esas cosas con el objetivo de alcanzar la máxima belleza y la juventud eterna, igual que Alice.

Nori: ¿Mi madre poseía juventud eterna?- preguntó atónita.

Souseiseki: En un principio, éramos ocho las Rozen Maiden- respondió nostálgica la alemana menor-. Nos denominábamos así porque en aquel entonces todas nosotras habíamos pretendido al rey Rozen, pero él al final se decidió por nuestra hermana mayor, y desde entonces juramos que seríamos capaces de alcanzar su belleza y su portento costara lo que nos costara.

Suiseiseki: Hemos trabajado en unas cremas milagrosas que son capaces de mantener el rostro joven para toda la vida-desu.

Nori: ¿Y funcionó?- preguntó inocente la chica.

Suiseiseki: Claro que sí, y nosotras somos la viva prueba de ello-desu.

En efecto, todas las hermanas tenían el mismo rostro juvenil que aparecían en los retratos, como si se los hubiesen hecho el día anterior.

Kanaria: Últimamente hemos estado trabajando en una pomada que tiene el poder de perfeccionar el cuerpo, y también mejorar las medidas PCC-kashira.

Nori: ¿Y qué son las medidas PCC?

Hinaichigo: Nano, nano nano nano nano nano, nano nano.

Suiseiseki: PCC significa "pechos, cintura y caderas"-desu"- dijo sabionda la castaña.

Nori: Oh, ya veo.

Shinku: En cuanto completemos la pomada del cuerpo perfecto seremos capaces incluso de tener nuestro propio reino- puntualizó la ojiazul.

Suigintou: Si logramos terminar nuestros productos, el mundo entero sin duda vendrá a nosotras para comprarlos, y entonces seremos consideradas las creadoras de la belleza máxima, e incluso nos permitirán crear nuestros propios castillos, seremos reinas y puede que nos casemos con algún joven pervertido- finalizó la ojimagenta babeando un poco.

Nori: ¿A ustedes les gustan los pervertidos?- preguntó inocente.

Suiseiseki: Los pervertidos atrevidos- corrigió la alemana mayor-, pues hay una gran diferencia entre el pervertido y el pervertido atrevido-desu.

Nori: ¿Y qué diferencia es?

Kanaria: Un pervertido es aquel que sólo te mira los pechos o el trasero cuando les hablas, mientras que un pervertido atrevido es quien te dice en la cara que tienes un gran cuerpo, o en otros casos es quien te toca tus atributos. Esa es la diferencia-kashira- explicó de forma catedrática la italiana.

Nori: Eso suena bien- dijo entusiasmada la princesa-. Ojalá que puedan lograr su sueño.

* * *

**Palacio real**

Jun: ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer ahora, mi reina?

Mitsu: Me voy a disfrazar de adefesio, para así infiltrarme en la casa donde se refugia Nori Nieves, y la engañaré para así darle muerte- dijo malévola la reina.

Jun: No es recomendable que se aventure sin un plan a mano, porque Nori Nieves está siendo protegida por las bellezas legendarias conocidas como las Rozen Maiden.

Mitsu: Eso escuché, pero no te preocupes, espejo en la pared. Tengo un plan para alcanzar a mi hijastra y así acabar con ella para siempre ¡Jajajajajaja!- reía cual desquiciada era.

Al espejo le salía una gota al verla así.

* * *

**Casa de las Rozen Maiden**

Suigintou: ...y bajo ninguna circunstancia abras la puerta a ningún desconocido- instruía la prusiana-. Muy bien, eso es todo. Nos vamos.

Nori: Prepararé hamburguesas floradas para cuando regresen- se despedía alegre la chica.

Hinaichigo: Nano nano nano, nano nano.

Nori: Sí claro, también prepararé tarta de fresa para todas.

Las siete hermanas se fueron del lugar, dejando a la princesa sola en casa, quien aprovechó para limpiar la casa, y luego ver al detective Kun-kun con una taza de té negro, cuando de pronto escucha que alguien toca la puerta.

Nori: ¿Quién es?- preguntó la princesa.

Mitsu: Soy una vendedora de collares, abre por favor mi niña- dijo cambiando su voz para fingir que era una pueblerina.

Nori: Lo siento, pero tengo prohibido abrir la puerta a extraños- dijo la chica.

Mitsu: Pero yo no soy una desconocida- dijo la reina con gran habilidad-. Yo soy la madre de uno tus pretendientes en el pueblo. Abre la puerta, niña linda.

Nori: Oh, entonces no es una extraña. Entonces no debe haber ningún problema- abre la puerta la ingenua princesa.

Mitsu: Vengo para ofrecerte un lindo collar que podría ir bien contigo, jovencita.

Nori: ¿De verdad? ¿Cuánto costaría ese collar?

Mitsu: En tu caso, por ser una chica tan linda, más bien te lo regalo- engaña la malévola reina.

La princesa se maravilló ante lo que dijo la falsa pueblerina, y tomó el pequeño collar para intentar ponérselo, pero resultó que no se lo podía cerrar porque el collar era demasiado pequeño, y entonces la reina tomó el collar ella misma y lo cerró en el cuello de su hijastra, quien empezó a hacer muecas y tener convulsiones por la falta de aire.

Mitsu: ¡MUERE, MUERE NIÑA TONTA! ¡AHORA YO SERÉ SIN DUDA LA MÁS VIOLABLE DE TODO EL REINO! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!- la reina se fue corriendo, dejando a la princesa ahogándose en el suelo.

Luego de un minuto en que la princesa pensó que su destino estaba sellado, aparecen las Rozen Maiden, pues habían olvidado algunos materiales de trabajo.

Kanaria: ¡Que no soy yo, fue Suiseiseki quien lo olvidó-kashira!- se quejaba la italiana.

Suiseiseki: ¡Yo no fui-desu!

Kirakishou: ¡Miren a Nori Nieves! Parece que se está ahogando.

Todas las Rozen Maiden corren a donde estaba Nori Nieves y le quitan apresuradamente el collar. La joven princesa finalmente logra recobrar el aliento, ayudada por Hinaichigo y Kanaria, quienes la toman en hombros y la llevan nuevamente a la sala.

* * *

**Palacio real**

Mitsu: ¡Lo logre! Maté a Nori Nieves- celebró la malvada reina-. Espejo en la pared, dime con la sinceridad que te caracteriza y alimenta mi vanidad ¿quién es la mujer que está más buena en todo el reino?

Jun: Pues te aviso que Nori Nieves sigue teniendo el rostro más hermoso de todo el lugar, su majestad- responde con fastidio el espejo.

Mitsu: ¡Pero se supone que la maté! Yo le dí un collar muy ajustado para que no respirara- se quejó la reina.

Jun: Y las Rozen Maiden llegaron a tiempo para salvarla, por lo que tu plan fracasó- puntualizó el pelinegro.

Mitsu: Entonces tendré que intentarlo nuevamente, pero esta vez utilizaré a alguien más para que cumpla con mi cometido.

Jun: ¿De qué está hablando, su majestad?

Mitsu: Oh, espejo en la pared, ya vas a ver cómo la saco del juego esta vez- dijo la malévola reina esbozando una sonrisa. Jun se sentía nervioso por ese "plan".

* * *

**Casa de las Rozen Maiden**

Suigintou: ...y recuerda que no debes abrirle a nadie que no reconozcas, aún si te dice que te conoce- instruyó la prusiana.

Nori: Comprendo, tía Suigintou-chan- respondió la princesa.

Shinku: Ahora sí podemos irnos, y tenemos todos los materiales para seguir trabajando en nuestros productos.

Suiseiseki: Cuídate mucho-desu.

Después de eso Nori Nieves volvió a quedarse sola en la casa, viendo al detective Kun-kun y bebiendo su té negro, cuando algún tiempo después alguien tocó la puerta.

Nori: ¿Quién llama?- preguntó cauta la princesa.

Barasuishou: Soy yo, Nori Nieves. He venido a visitarte- respondió la chica amatista.

Nori: Oh, Barasuishou-chan- abrió la puerta muy feliz-. Tenía tiempo que no te veía, amiga.

Barasuishou: Ya ves.

Nori: ¿Pero cómo supiste que ahora vivo aquí?

Barasuishou: Mi esposo me había hablado de esa misión para asesinarte, y hace un rato una anciana me dijo dónde te encontrabas cuando estaba en la pradera recogiendo algunas flores- dijo feliz la aldeana y abrazó a la princesa-. Realmente me había preocupado por tu bien, desde que supe que esa malvada reina anda detrás de ti.

Nori: Pero es bueno ver que tú también te encuentras bien, Barasuishou-chan.

Barasuishou: Por cierto, Nori Nieves, aquella anciana me estaba vendiendo unas piezas de lencería que son maravillosas ¿Quieres que nos lo probemos?

Nori: Sí, ya quiero ver cómo nos queda.

Ambas amigas entran a casa, sin saber que estaban siendo espiadas por la malvada reina Mitsu disfrazada de anciana.

Mitsu: _"Adelante, pruébate la ropa interior que preparé especialmente para ti"_- la reina se fue de ahí corriendo.

Las amigas se probaron algunas piezas de ropa, y juzgaban qué tan bien se veían así, hasta que finalmente la princesa tomó un juego bastante sexy de color negro y se lo puso, pero de pronto cayó inconsciente, sorprendiendo mucho a la chica amatista que se asusta al notar que ni siquiera respiraba, cuando finalmente llegaron las Rozen Maiden.

Suiseiseki: ¡Nori Nieves!- exclamó preocupada la alemana mayor- ¿Pero qué fue lo que le hiciste a nuestra niña-desu?- se dirigió furiosa a Barasuishou.

Barasuishou: Y-yo no hice n-nada, yo s-solo...

Souseiseki: ¡Tenemos que quitarle esa pieza de lencería ahora!- exclamó la rosa azul.

Suigintou: Ara, ara, yo sabía que en el fondo eras una yuri pervertida Souseiseki, pero jamás creí que te fueras a rebelar precisamente con nuestra pequeña y linda sobrina- dijo pícara y divertida la prusiana.

Souseiseki: ¡No es eso, Suigintou!- se defendió sonrojada la alemana menor- Es que esa lencería está envenenada, y si no se la quitamos va a morir.

Shinku: ¡Entonces desnudemos a Nori Nieves!- las siete hermanas se pelearon por decidir quién le quitaba la ropa interior a Nori Nieves, haciendo que a la chica amatista le saliera una gota en la cabeza, y al final acabaron destrozando la ropa interior.

Hinaichigo: Nano nano.

Suiseiseki: Yo no lo hubiese podido decir mejor, chibi-ichigo-desu.

La princesa volvió a moverse, aliviando a todas las presentes. Un minuto más tarde abre los ojos, para ver cómo sus tías y su amiga se abalanzan para abrazarla.

Nori: Me siento un poco adormilada- dijo con voz queda.

Souseiseki: Es normal, pues te pusiste una ropa interior envenenada- dijo sonriente la alemana menor.

Suiseiseki: ¿Pero cómo pudiste saber que eso estaba envenenado-desu?

Kirakishou: Eso no se pregunta- dijo sentenciosa la finllandesa-, después de todo es la hermana que trató de envenenarnos a todas cuando tratamos de ser elegidas por el rey Rozen. Es lógico que sepa identificar algo envenenado.

Souseiseki: Sí, gracias por tu explicación- dijo sarcástica y con una gota en la cabeza.

Kanaria: Ahora debemos vestir a nuestra niña, no vaya a ser que le dé catarro-kashira.

Barasuishou: Sí, o que de pronto venga un pervertido a mirar- dijo la pueblerina.

Shinku: Eso para nosotras no es ningún problema, Nori Nieves es muy hermosa y seguramente ese alguien le pediría matrimonio- la chica amatista no entendió lo que había dicho la inglesa.

* * *

**Palacio real**

Mitsu: ¡Espejo en la pared, dime con la sinceridad que te caracteriza y alimenta mi vanidad! ¿Quién es la mujer que está más buena de todo el reino?- llegó en una sola carrera y estaba bañada en lodo y sudor.

Jun: La más bella es Nori Nieves, y deberías ponerte otro disfraz, que pareces un esperpento- dijo el pelinegro sin voltear a verla.

Mitsu: ¡AAARRGGGHHH!

* * *

**Casa de las Rozen Maiden**

Barasuishou: Voy a regresar al pueblo, y le hablaré a otou-sama de ti- dijo sonriente la chica amatista.

Nori: Sólo cuídate de mi madrastra ¿de acuerdo?

La pueblerina se fue de ahí y rápidamente desapareció entre la espesura del bosque.

Suigintou: Ahora debemos irnos otra vez- declaró la prusiana.

Nori: ¿A dónde irán?

Shinku: Al reino vecino- contestó de manera simple la inglesa-. Allá siempre compramos la materia prima que necesitamos en nuestro proceso de elaboración de nuestros productos.

Kanaria: ¡Esta vez sí lograremos conseguir la pomada perfecta!- dijo optimista la rosa amarilla- Después de 3.859.148 intentos fallidos, lograremos finalmente la pomada para la voluptuosidad perfecta.

Nori: Etto... ¿pero qué hay de las que le gustan estar pequeñas?- preguntó tímidamente la princesa y sus tías voltearon a verla- Quiero decir, he leído que hay personas que les gusta las que son "planitas" o algo así. Entonces pensé que podrían también hacer...

Shinku: ¿Un tónico para crear el cuerpo de la loli perfecta?- preguntó muy seria, desanimando a la princesa.

Nori: Bueno... si no quieren entonces no...

Shinku: ¡Pero si es una gran idea!- las siete hermanas estaban sonrientes- Después de todo hay hombres que también se mueren de una hemorragia nasal por las lolis. Sin duda tienes futuro para heredar nuestro negocio, Nori Nieves- palmeó felizmente el hombro de su sobrina.

Kanaria: Podríamos crear un brebaje que al beberlo puedas adquirir los pechos más exquisitos o el cuerpecito ideal para cualquier pedobear, según lo desee una- dijo una iluminada italiana.

Hinaichigo: Nano nano nano nano nano.

Suigintou: No cabe duda que en tus venas corre la sangre de una Rozen Maiden- felicitó la prusiana a punto de llorar por lo orgullosa que se sentía.

Kirakishou: Sin duda eres la hija de Alice onee-sama- la finlandesa abrazó a su sobrina con mucho cariño.

Shinku: Entonces está decidido. A partir del próximo mes el mundo de los pervertidos y las yuris no será nunca más el mismo- dijo de forma solemne-. Vamos, chicas.

Suigintou: Mientras estamos fuera procura no abrir la puerta a nadie esta vez- abrazó a su sobrina y la besó en la frente-. Cuídate, mi niña.

Las siete hermanas se fueron corriendo a buscar sus materiales dejando a Nori Nieves sola en casa otra vez, pero esta vez antes de que pudiese entrar encuentra algo absolutamente nuevo para ella. Una manzana de varios colores en formación de bandas estaba tirada en el piso, brillando de una forma tentadora. La inocente chica no resiste la tentación y toma la manzana, para darle un gran mordisco. Justo como lo quería la malvada reina que estaba encima de un árbol, viendo la escena con mucho gozo.

Mitsu: _"Vamos, come de la manzana que he preparado para ti"_- la maligna reina recordaba cómo fue que hizo la manzana.

* * *

**Flashback**

Mitsu: ¡Enju, venid ahora!

El juguetero aparece rápidamente dando grandes zancadas, y al llegar se postra ante la maligna reina.

Enju: A su orden, majestad- dice algo nervioso.

Mitsu: No os preocupéis, no os castigaré por vuestra alevosa traición.

Enju: No entendí.

Mitsu: Estoy diciendo que no te voy a castigar por no matar a Nori Nieves y mentirme con esos pechos de otra chica- dijo la reina algo fastidiada-. De hecho, te voy a dar otra oportunidad. Elabora manzanas de múltiples colores que estén envenenadas, y preséntalas a mi para que yo misma vaya a matar a la insolente chiquilla.

Enju: D-de acuerdo- tragó grueso y se fue.

Mitsu: Esta vez las Rozen Maiden no serán suficientes para salvar la vida de esa ingenua, jajajajaja.

* * *

**Fin del flashback**

La reina ve como la princesa empieza a retorcerse y a emitir sonidos indescifrables justo antes de caer desplomada en el suelo de hojas secas. La reina baja de un salto del árbol y comprueba que su hijastra está muerta.

Mitsu: ¡LO LOGRÉEEE! ¡LA HE MATADO! ¡MATÉ A NORI NIEVEEEEES!- celebra la malvada reina, y se va pegando brincos al palacio.

Mientras tanto la princesa seguía tirada en el suelo, totalmente inerte.

Una hora después, las Rozen Maiden aparecen con varios ingredientes, discutiendo como de costumbre, cuando de pronto ven a su sobrina muerta.

Kanaria: ¡Nori Nieves-kashira!

Shinku: ¡Oh, no!

Kirakishou: ¿Pero qué pasó?

Souseiseki: ¡Fue esta manzana!- señaló la manzana multicolor tirada cerca de la mano de Nori Nieves- Esa manzana está envenenada, seguro que Nori Nieves la comió.

Kanaria: ¿Pero cómo puedes saber eso-kashira?

Kirakishou: Si alguien aquí sabe de venenos, esa es Souseiseki onee-sama- recordó la rosa blanca.

Hinaichigo: Nano nano nano nano nano nanoooo- lloró la francesa.

Suigintou: ¿Pero es que no hay alguna cura para esto?

Souseiseki: Sí la hay- sus hermanas voltearon a verla-. El remedio para esto es el beso de su verdadero amor- dijo finalmente.

Suiseiseki: Entonces mientras tanto deberíamos cuidar de su cuerpo mientras ese supuesto verdadero amor aparece-desu- dijo triste la alemana mayor.

Hinaichigo: Nano nano nano.

* * *

**Palacio real**

Mitsu: ¡ESTÁ MUERTAAAA!- celebra por todo lo alto la malvada reina- Espejo en la pared, ¿quién es la indiscutida más violable de todo el reino?

Jun: Pues tú lo eres ahora- dijo algo sorprendido el espejo cuatro-ojos.

Mitsu: ¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja!

Enju: Aquí tengo manzanas...

Mitsu: ¡Muchas gracias!- le quita sin mirar una de las manzanas- Ahora puedes irte.

Enju: Pero...

Mitsu: ¡Que te vayas y me dejes sola!- comió la manzana sin darse cuenta que era otra manzana envenenada y de pronto cayó muerta.

Jun: ¡Oh, no! La reina está muerta- dijo el espejo muy asustado.

Enju: ¡Fue ella!- dijo histérico el juguetero- Ella me ordenó que hiciera varias manzanas envenenadas y...

Jun: ¡Eso ya lo sé, yo estuve aquí todo el tiempo!- interrumpió el espejo.

Enju: ¿Ahora qué?- preguntó desesperado el juguetero- Sin reina, ni herederos al trono, no hay manera que podamos coronar a alguien.

Jun: Yo creo que hay una manera- opinó el pelinegro.

Enju: ¿Cuál es?- preguntó muy interesado.

* * *

**Casa de las Rozen Maiden**

Las siete hermanas encerraron el cuerpo de su querida sobrina dentro de una maleta de cristal, y allí esperaron por la llegada de alguien que pudiese despertar a la chica. Pasaron un par de días cuando por fin llegó un caballero galante montando un caballo, y se bajó justo delante de las hermanas.

¿?: Hola, vengo aquí para saber si Aoi-san tiene algún veneno letal.

Souseiseki: ¿Aoi-san?- se sintió aludida la alemana menor.

Suigintou: ¡Yo ya te dije que nos hemos prohibido la elaboración de venenos, Megu!- dijo cómicamente molesta la rosa negra.

Megu: ¿Cómo sabías que era yo, Tenshi-san?- se quitó el casco la pelinegra.

Suigintou: Nadie va cabalgando por ahí con un suero conectado al brazo- señaló el suero que estaba en el cinturón en el lugar donde se suponía que debía llevar la espada-. Y deja de llamarme Tenshi-san.

Megu: De acuerdo, Tenshi-san- la prusiana se da un facepalm.

Shinku: Estamos ocupadas- dijo la inglesa muy seria-. En estos momentos estamos cuidando del cuerpo de nuestra sobrina, que comió una manzana envenenada y...

Megu: ¡Oh, pero que hermosa niña muerta!- interrumpió la gendarme- Tal vez si rozo sus labios, su veneno podría también afectarme a mi, y así yo también acabaré con mi vida- dijo maravillada para correr hacia la princesa, y besarla con pasión.

Las siete hermanas se quedaron viendo boquiabiertas la escena, cuando de pronto vieron cómo Nori Nieves levantó una de sus manos y la posó en la nuca de la gendarme, para así responder a aquel beso.

Hinaichigo: ¡NANO NANO NANOOOOO!- exclamó muy feliz la francesa.

Suiseiseki: ¡Nuestra niña ha regresado-desu!- dijo a punto de llorar de alegría.

Suigintou: ¡Megu, eres mi heroína!- abrazó a la gendarme cuando ésta dejó de besar a la princesa- Me alegra ver que gracias a ti, nuestra sobrina ha resucitado. Y encima de todo resulta que tú eres su verdadero amor.

Megu: ¿Ein?- no había entendido lo que dijo la prusiana.

Kanaria: ¡NUESTRA NORI NIEVES SE CASA-KASHIRA!- gritó tan fuerte como pudo la italiana.

Las Rozen Maiden aplaudieron a la nueva pareja, sin tomar en cuenta en absoluto que se tratara de una pareja yuri.

* * *

**Epílogo**

Nori Nieves y Megu se casaron en el reino de donde provenía la gendarme, y ambas se convirtieron en las reinas. Megu, maravillada por la esposa que le ha tocado, dejó de pensar en la muerte.

El reino natal de Nori Nieves tenía a nuevos regidores; Enju y Barasuishou se coronaron con el apoyo total de los aldeanos, y juntos lograron retornar al reino a sus viejas glorias. Barasuishou y Nori siempre se encontrarían una vez al mes en el mercado de su reino natal.

El cuerpo de Mitsu sería abandonado en el bosque. A pesar de su belleza y su maravilloso cuerpo, su maldad hizo que nadie quisiera besarla, por lo que nunca volvería a la vida.

El espejo en la pared sería convertido en el consejero real de Enju y Barasuishou, pero esta vez su labor sería por el bien del reino. Se alegraría al saber que Tomoe renació como un espejo al igual que él, y desde entonces sus reflejos viajan casi a diario al otro espejo para pasarla bien un rato.

Las Rozen Maiden lograrían su cometido y logran crear un brebaje que permitía a las chicas tener el cuerpo de sus sueños, y gracias a eso tuvieron el súpervoluptuoso cuerpo que tanto deseaban. Alcanzarían fama a nivel mundial al ser las creadoras de la juventud y el cuerpo ideal, y mayor fue su gloria cuando repartieron (no lo vendieron) el brebaje para que todas las chicas tuviesen su figura ideal.

Pasados algunos meses, las Rozen Maiden lograrían tener sus propios reinos y se casarían con un pervertido como tanto querían, excepto Suiseiseki y Souseiseki. Ellas al final se darían cuenta de su naturaleza yuri pervertida y se casarían entre ellas, fusionando así sus reinos. Hinaichigo lograría aprender a hablar con la ayuda de Barasuishou, Suigintou y Megu.

A modo de agradecimiento, las Rozen Maiden le darían a las reinas Megu y Nori Nieves un brebaje a cada una, y así se convirtieron en las lolis más lindas y hacedoras de hemorragias nasales que hayan existido en cualquiera de esos reinos ubicados en aquel lugar de La Mancha cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme (XD).

Y así todos (excepto Mitsu) vivieron felices para siempre.

**Fin**

* * *

¿Qué les pareció esta versión _Rozen Maiden_ de la historia de Blanca Nieves? Si les gustó, pueden dar click en favoritos o follow, y si tienen algo que comunicar por el fic, pueden dejar un review y dejar sus apreciaciones, que sin duda las leeré y Rozen sabrá agradecer XD.

Hasta otra


End file.
